Episodes
The Party Shield Episode Number: 1 Prompts: Parties and Shields Damon's Story Title: Writing Fight Scenes are Hard Skeletroy's Story Title: Virus Party Story Telling 101 Lesson: Lots of Dick References The Poisonous Black Hole Episode Number: 2 Prompts: Poison and Black Holes Damon's Story Title: Episode 1 References: Definitely Not the Continuation Skeletroy's Story Title: Black Hole Poison Won't You Come and Wash Away the Rain Story Telling 101 Lesson: Writing Two Page Stories The Unidentified Flying Locked Door Episode Number: 3 Prompts: A Locked Door and UFO's Damon's Story Title: The Door on the Plains AKA the One Before Number 4 Skeletroy's Story Title: U-F-No Story Telling 101 Lesson: Writing Notes For Remembering Ideas The Wise Elder Shovel Quest Episode Number: 4 Prompts: Wise Elders and Shovels Damon's Story Title: Writing Part Two's Are Hard Skeletroy's Story Title: Dig it, Shovel Boy Story Telling 101 Lesson: Repeatedly Trying Because You Suck At First Why Do I Have Petrified Eyeballs In My Moat? Episode Number: 5 Prompts: Petrified Eyeballs and Moats Damon's Story Title: Writing Exposition Are Hard. Is Hard? Whatever. Skeletroy's Story Title: Stuck Between a Cock and a Hard Place Story Telling 101 Lesson: None they were drunk The Guillotine and the Basketball Episode Number: 6 Prompts: Guillotine's and Basketball Damon's Story Title: Come on and Slam and Welcome to the Jam Skeletroy's Story Title: Slam Your Balls In My Rim Story Telling 101 Lesson: Add a Sex Scene, It's Awesome The Rock Monster's Cannon Episode Number: 7 Prompts: Rock Monster's and Cannon's Damon's Story Title: Air Buddy the Guillotine Demonic Man or Something... Skeletroy's Story Title: Rock's In Sock's Story Telling 101 Lesson: Finding a Good Co-Host The Golden Clone Episode Number: 8 Prompts: Gold and Clone's Damon's Story Title: It's Like the Clone Wars But Better Skeletroy's Story Title: The Biggest Load Story Telling 101 Lesson: The Power of 'To Be Continued' Beware the Tavern of Divorce Episode Number: 9 Prompts: Bar/Tavern and Divorce Damon's Story Title: The Mysterious Object Skeletroy's Story Title: I Didnt' Come Up With A Name For This Story Story Telling 101 Lesson: None they were drunk. The Dungeon of the Minotaur Episode Number: 10 Prompts: Dungeons and Minotaurs Damon's Story Title: THIS STORY IS CRAZY!! (or not, you be the judge) Davis' Story Title: The Mini Tour of Doom Skeletroy's Story Title: It's Fuckin' Golem Prom!! Who Has Time to Think of a Title. Story Telling 101 Lesson: None they had a guest. As Seen on TV (Comet Edition) Episode Number: 11 Prompts: As Seen on TV and Comets Damon's Story Title: I Got a Fever and the Only Cure Is Info-mercials Skeletroy's Story Title: ASS Seen on TV Story Telling 101 Lesson: Going Off On Tangents Of Course There Is a Book Fair Inside a Pyramid!! Episode Number: 12 Prompts: Book Fairs and Pyramids Damon's Story Title: Chapter 2: Cumquat Reloaded Skeletroy's Story Title: More Like Book UN-Fair. Am I Right? Story Telling 101 Lesson: FInd Your Own Inspiratuon __NOEDITSECTION__